playground_vfandomcom-20200214-history
Yfa Keter Ain
'Appearance' To be 165 cm, with dark brown hair, and a beautiful tail and noble ears, Yfa is to be a Lynks of strong athletic shape. She wears an energetic and confident expression and has gray eyes that are calm and do not miss. The uniform of Lynks military style is unusual for most humans, who have rarely seen this race and very rarely the military, and with such a difference, the relaxed and indifferent expression for her appearance can be such an appeal. When it is time for working, it is to wear this Tiferet armor uniform style, but she certainly likes to try the strange and exotic human clothing fashion cheerily in free time. Of course to wear Ie=ga device on her arm. Points of Interest: 'Personality' Cheerful, thoughtful, sly and cunning, she carries a noble and almost carefree attitude, and to be professional and courteous. She is a commando and spy and cunning manipulator deep inside, but is also very curious about the culture in this exotic place. She is such a Jekyll and Hyde, to be happy-go-lucky and curious and naive and enjoy, but to change to professional and cunning elite soldier. 'History' All Lynks who are older than 10 remember the cataclysm that destroyed their homeland and turned it to desert. Yfa remembers, to have been evacuated from her school, and never could return to her home. It was 2 weeks before she could be reunited with her parents. In the changes after evacuation, like most Lynks, she began military life, being 10 years old. And she has served and trained in such a way for 10 years, excelling at special forces work. Because being promoted to Major, she has been a strong asset to the Federation, so request to retire was refused by the government. With the formation of the new International League, Yfa was transferred from Combat and Training with Special Forces, to the newest department, of Peacekeeping. Because the International League cannot agree often between nations about this role, but to believe it is important, Lynks have taken this role, and are paid. For most countries, this is a good system, so they don't have to use their soldiers, or worry about enemy nation soldiers to use their troops. For the Lynks, who have lost homeland, their power of politics survival is such a question, how to use military power and politics effectively. For Lynks to assume International Responsibility, and for Lynks who are searching for a way for ensuring their continuing survival, Yfa is in such an important and interesting position. She is not an expert on humans, however. As such, she has arrived recently to the new Permanent Mission of Lynks Federation in Dauphane with Special Forces Elite Gevurah Company for Peacekeeping mission. Gevurah Company The Gevurah Company is an Elite group of Lynks Special Forces. On special assignment, they are the first unit to be used under the new International League Peacekeeping Program. Gevurah Company is led by Yfa Keter Ain, who also happens to be the Ambassador Extraordinary and Plenipotentiary. It is not known by other governments, but it is not a coincidence too, that Yfa Keter Ain was the command officer for Gevurah Company before coming. Now, their mission is such a patrol and guard embassy. Because mission is observation, it is not permitted to use weapon right now. 'Advantages' * Lynks Race *'Agility I' (common) - Lynks are very agile and graceful Perception I (common) - Lynks hearing and eyes are superior to humans, especially at night. Though their vision isn't as far as elves, it is said Lynks hearing is better. Allure I (Rare) - It is very rare to see Lynks for most races. Because of culture differences and clothing style, she can be alluring. Elite *'Profession: Soldier II' (common) - Yfa is very experienced in combat as well as vehicles, tactics, and equipments. Armor Specialist Light I (uncommon) - The Tiferet uniform and ie=ga device are included in this advantage. Epoch Maker *'Charisma I' (common) - It can be said, she is beautiful and has charm and ability to inspire. Cunning II (common) - Yfa is sharp and sly and is good planner. Leadership I (common/special) - To lead Permanent Mission, is Ambassador Extraordinary and Plenipotentiary, and also experienced special forces Major. 'Linked Story Elements' *Lynks *Lynks Federation *International League *Resonance and Crystal [Yesod]: "Supposed Lynks Magic" *Radio *Ie=ga Device and Tiferet Armor *Mithril